


Pat

by Elixaa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Academy days, Dating, F/M, First Love, Shibusen | DWMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elixaa/pseuds/Elixaa
Summary: They were each other's first love.





	Pat

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of few oneshots that has been gathering dust in my hard drive.
> 
> Disclaimer: Soul Eater and other related characters belong to Atsushi Ōhkubo

"Franken!!!"

Franken Stein turned to see Marie Mjolnir rushing towards him with an apologetic face. "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting! I got lost in the hallways again. They should really make a map on DWMA's layout!" she panted as she came in front of him. He almost smiled as he remembered she had a bad sense of direction. Marie continued to catch her breath whilst apologizing for keeping him waiting. He placed a hand on her head and she stopped to look up at him.

"Calm down and breath slowly," he said, "unless you want to collapse."

She pouted at him. "Well, then maybe you can finally try CPR with me."

He actually grinned at what she said.


End file.
